Giles' Daughter
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: An AU. Willow is all alone at high school, except for the librarian, Giles who lets her hide out with him in his library. But, Willow's loneliness soon changes when Giles makes an unexpected discovery. He has a daughter, and she's headed his way!
1. 1 Solace

Willow walked along, her backpack on her back, books hugged to her chest as she enjoyed some of the first of the day's sunshine and the cool early morning breeze. A small smile formed on her lips at the sweet smell of the morning air.

She was in her own little world, completely lost in her own thoughts and the worlds of the people she read about in her story books when suddenly, she become aware of the real world around her. There was the blurred sound of multiple conversations all happening at once. The general buzz of the school gossip she'd come to begrudgingly accept as a part of normal school life. The soothing whistle of the wind, silent to those who weren't listening for it. Gulping down the huge lump stuck in her throat, Willow looked up at the large, somewhat daunting building she'd come to know as school.

"Well, here goes nothing." She sighed, gulping again as she climbed the three steps into the school building.

Willow walked as quickly as she could, hugging her books closer and looking down at the floor. Trying her best to stay invisible. But, it was no use, as it never was, Willow realised as she looked up to see none other then Cordelia, the girl who'd been making her school life hell ever since they'd started.

"Well, well well." She said, her arms crossed as she stared at the suddenly nervous redhead, fighting with all she had not to tremour uncontrollably.

"What do you want Cordelia?" She asked instead.

"What do we have here? Girls?" Cordelia asked, looking at her cheerleading companions.

"I don't know." Harmony Kendall said, shrugging her shoulders as Cordelia raised her eyebrow slightly, causing a short involuntary shudder from Willow.

"Oh that's right." Harmony said with a laugh. "The nerdy friendless loser."

"Is that it Cordelia?" Willow asked, trying her best to stand up for herself. Against her better judgement, she started to walk away, her speed closely increasing until she was just about sprinting away from the nasty group of girls.

"Oh that's right. Run off to the library. Just like you always do." Cordelia called after her, her tone mocking.

"Bye now!" As she turned back for a brief instant, Willow saw the girls waving scornfully behind her.

* * *

"Ah!" Willow breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the small slice of heaven in the otherwise hell-filled place. Her solace. The library.

"Willow. There you are." Rupert Giles emerged from his hiding place behind a bookcase, smiling warmly at the redhead. "I was wondering where you'd got to."

"Morning Mr Giles." Willow smiled brightly at the school librarian as she approached him.

"What happened to you? You're normally here before I am."

"I know." Willow said. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time. And then the cheerleaders found me in the hall…"

"Oh." Giles said understandingly, visibly shuddering. "I see. Awful things teenagers." He said, gesturing for Willow to sit down, which she did.

"That's why I stay in here.." He admitted, looking around in wonder at the vast array of books the library held.

"Me too." Willow smiled. "It's much safer in here. Thanks for letting me hide with you Mr Giles."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Rosenberg." Giles smiled graciously at the young redhead. "That's why I like it in here. You _can_ hide. None of them ever dare to come in here. It's like they'll get sick or something if they do. Good thing though. I'm not complaining." Willow nodded, smiling contentedly. "Yep." She said. "Good for us. A little slice of heaven…"

* * *

"Hello? I'm looking for a Rupert Giles…" Came the voice as Giles answered the phone.

"Speaking." He said, unwilling to loose his cool and show the nerves slowly building inside him. "May I ask who's speaking?"

"Rupert, I don't suppose you remember me. It was many years ago and I don't expect you to. But Giles, you've got a daughter, and she's headed your way."


	2. 2 Secrets

Giles immediately converted to auto drive, robotically setting the phone back on the hook before freezing, staring, seemingly transfixed at the plain wall before him, his brain trying to process the sudden, shocking piece of news he'd just been confronted with. He had a daughter. But how? He'd hardly ever… Except that one time… And now, he had a daughter, and she was headed his way.

"Mr Giles? Mr Giles?" Willow's voice grew concerned as the school librarian failed to respond to her voice or her hand shaking wildly in front of him. "Mr Giles."

"Oh Willow." Giles said, finally recovering from his daze. "Hello." He said. Still a little shocked, he grabbed a chair to secure his balance before coming to sit on the one beside it.

"Mr Giles, are you alright?" Willow asked, her emerald green eyes filled with concern as she came to kneel in front of him. "You had me worried for a second there."

"Sorry. I must've got lost in my own thoughts. I'm alright. Mustn't worry about me."

Willow shrugged, smiling happily. "That's ok." She said. "I do it all the time. Main thing is we're all a-ok. Right?" She asked, a little unsure, turning to her mentor for confirmation.

"Right." Giles confirmed, nodding. "Thank you Willow."

"What for Mr Giles?" Willow asked, turning back to face him.

"Pulling me out of that. Who knows how long I would have been staring at that wall for had you not found me."

"Oh. It's no problem Mr Giles." Willow smiled brightly, the sun through the window causing her eyes to shimmer as she waved a hand in the air.

"I'm not really supposed to, but you _are_ my favourite student of them all."

"Thanks Mr Giles." Willow said, blushing slightly. "But why aren't you…"

"Oh I don't know." Giles said. "Something stupid about treating you all equally or playing favourites or something…"

"Then…"

"Should I? " Giles finished. "No, not technically. But us teachers can have our secrets too right?"

"You sure can." Willow smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

* * *

The caller from earlier that morning had been right. Late that afternoon, he got a knock at the door. Breathing deeply, Giles got up and opened it to reveal a young girl, around the same age he guessed, as his favourite student at Sunnydale High, Willow Rosenberg.

"Hello." He said, taking the girl in through his glasses.

"You must be…" The girl said, a little in awe as she looked back at the Englishman. "I'm guessing Mum's filled you in."

"A little." Giles said, motioning for the girl to follow him inside. "She didn't really tell me much though. We didn't get too much past the 'you have a daughter' bit. Care to fill me in?"

The girl giggled a little. "Sure… Dad.." She looked at Giles for approval. "Sorry, are you ok with me calling you that?"

"I suppose. Just not at school if you start to attend." Giles said slowly. "I'm sorry, this is going to take some getting used to on my part."

"Mine too. Where should I start?"

"How about your name?" Giles suggested, "and what brings you here."

"I'm Tara. Tara Rose Maclay."

"Pretty." Giles commented. "It suits you."

"Thanks." Tara blushed. "Mum said the rose bit was for you. She said that when I was born and you saw me for the first time, and held me, you said I was beautiful. As sweet as a little English rose. As for what brings me here? My step dad's not the greatest man in the world. He's kind of violent, actually and my Mum thought it would be best for me to get away. Come find out who my real father was."

"I see." Giles said, processing the new information in his mind.

"Dad," Tara started uncertainly. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course."

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did I…" Giles repeated, thinking about it. "Tara, I'm sorry I did. I didn't know you were mine. I got the job at the school here. I never realised I even had a daughter until…"

"Mum called." Tara finished for him. "Oh."

"I'm sorry." Giles said, hating to see the hurt cross his daughter's face.

"It's ok." Tara said. "You didn't know. I just… I just wish I'd known you earlier."

"You're here now." Giles pointed out.

"Can I stay Dad? With you? Would you be ok with that?"

"Of course. It doesn't sound like it would be very safe for you to return home."

Tara nodded. "Thank you."

"But, call me Mr Giles at school ok, like the other kids. And we'll go there and back together, in my car, but we won't go in or come out together." Giles decided on the ground rules.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?"

"It seems like you don't want anyone to know me."

"Oh no. I want people to know you. Just not as my daughter, yet. Although of course, the other teachers will know but I want the other students to give you a chance. I don't want you being the daughter of a teacher to hinder it."

Tara nodded as understanding set in. "Oh. I see. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Tara."


	3. 3 The New Girl

When Willow spotted the pretty, blonde haired blue eyed girl looking a little lost outside the school building, a bright, hopeful smile spread across her face.

"Hi," she said. The blonde looked around as if Willow were talking to someone else.

"Oh Hi." She said, smiling back at the redhead. "I- I th-thought y-you might have had o-oth- other f-fr-friends or something."

"Me?" Willow asked, the smile ineradicable from her face. "Oh no. Just me. Little ol' friendless Willow. Hello." She said, waving a hand over exaggeratedly in the air and eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

"I'm Tara Maclay. Nice to meet you Willow." As Tara's smile grew bigger, a flight of butterflies were released inside her stomach.

"Are you new here?" Willow asked, her new found nerves causing her babble to show. "I've never seen you around before.. You seem a little lost… Do you want me to show you round?"

Tara nodded, smiling gratefully. "Yeah, I'm n-new. " She said, a little nervous herself. "That would be great." Tara said. "If you could show me around that is."

"Sure." Willow's smile was warm, welcoming, and Tara couldn't help but feel at ease. Willow offered her arm, and hesitantly, Tara looped her own arm through Willow's as she led her to the doors of the school building.

* * *

"And this is the only slice of heaven in a place that is, I'm sorry to tell you Tara. But quite simply, and excuse my language, hell."

Tara nodded, looking around at the numerous bookcases surrounding the large room, all piled high with books.

"And this," Willow said, gesturing to Giles as he approached them, "is Mr Giles. One of the nicest teachers you'll ever meet."

"Thank you Willow." Giles smiled, winking unobtrusively at his daughter. "I see you've made a new friend. Care to introduce me?"

"Ah. Mr Giles, this is Tara. Tara, this is Mr Giles."

"Pleasure to meet you Tara. And welcome to Sunnydale High. If you need any help with homework, studying, finding books, I'm always here."

"Thank you, Mr Giles." Tara said, smiling shyly back at her dad.

'Help me.' She mouthed when Willow wasn't looking a moment later. 'I'm no good at acting.'

'You can do this.' Giles mouthed back. 'Just go with it. I'm the only one you'll have to act around.'

"How time flies when you're having fun." Willow smiled as the bell sounded. "We'd best be off Mr Giles. Come on Tara, I'll help you find your first class."

* * *

Tara looked around, lost again as she looked for a place to have lunch. She almost dropped her tray of food as the sight of a certain redhead waving her arms frantically in the air from under a tree a little way away caught her by surprise.

"Tara! Over here!" Willow called cheerily.

Tara smiled, relieved, as she took a seat on the grass beside her new friend. "Phew. Good thing I found you. I thought I was going to have to eat on my own."

"I thought I was going to have to eat on _my_ own. Again."

"Not now you don't." Tara smiled, having quickly taken to the redhead. "Never again." Willow blushed. "Really?"

"Not while I'm around."

"Thanks Tara."

* * *

"So, Willster." Xander said, smiling at Tara as he approached them.

"Oh now you show yourself." Willow said sarcastically. "I thought you were to busy for a bookworm-y, school-y, nerdy girl like me."

"Not since you snagged the hottest new girl on campus." He said lustfully, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Tara. "Who's your new friend?"

"No thank you." Tara said, disgust clear in her tone as she edged closer to Willow.

"Oh come on. Everybody loves the Xan Man." Xander protested, kneeling beside her, smiling widely, suggestively.

"Not _every_body." Tara said. Xander got up and retreated, his shoulders slumped heavily, his friends close behind him.

"Who _was_ that?" Tara asked, looking at her friend and seriously contemplating reporting this guy to her father.

"Oh him?" Willow asked, her smile returned as she looked back at Tara. "That's Xander Harris. He was a friend…"

"Wait." Tara interrupted. "_Was_?"

"Yeah." Willow said. "But then he joined the football team and turned into a bit of a jerk."

"Ugh." Tara said, looking at him in disgust. "I'm sorry to have to agree with you Willow."

"That's ok." Willow shrugged. "Yeah." She said, following her friend's gaze to see two of the nicer, if they could be called that, but definitely less smart cheerleaders, Buffy Summers and Anya Jenkins hanging off Xander's arms. "_That_ is definitely not right."

Tara shook her head in agreement, turning back to look at her friend. "I'm sorry Willow."

"Well," Willow shrugged. "I'd rather be on my own than with a guy like that." She said, pointing a finger back in his direction. "Besides, I've got someone new to hang out with now don't I?"

"Yeah." Tara said, a smile forming on her face. "I guess you do."


	4. 4 Beautiful

_A Few Months Later_

"H-Hi Faith." Willow said shyly, looking at the tall, intimidating brown haired girl standing in front of her.

"Don't sweat it Red." Faith said, a small smile escaping her lips. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just wonderin' who your new friend was."

"Oh." Willow said, a little more confident as she was reminded of Tara's presence. "Um. This is Tara. Tara, this is Faith. She's ah…"

"I'm kinda the tough one round here." Faith explained. "Oh, and I ah kinda found this one in a spot o' trouble. I didn't think her sister was gonna help her so I thought I'd find you."

A tremouring 14 year old Dawn Summers emerged from behind Faith and made quickly for Willow.

"Ah. Thanks Faith."

"No problem." Faith shrugged, turned and walked away.

"You ok Dawnie?" Willow asked.

The younger Summers nodded shyly.

"I thought you said you didn't have anyone to sit with." Tara said, confused.

"I didn't. Dawnie here's got her own friends." Willow said, putting her arm around Dawn's shoulders and pulling her close so their hips bumped together. "She doesn't want me hanging around to cramp her style. I just look out for her is all."

"Thanks again." Dawn smiled, squirming lightly from the redhead's grip. "Willow, who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Tara. Tara, meet Dawn."

"Will you be ok?" Willow asked, concern flooding her face.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks Willow. I'll see you later. I gotta go."

"Ok. But keep safe ok? I'll see you later. Oh, and if you need anything…"

"Give you a call, I know." Dawn's cheeks flushed. "Thanks Willow. Bye." She said, running off.

* * *

"So," Tara said as she and Willow started off home as had become custom over the past few weeks. "Why do you look out for Dawn?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know really. She's a sweet, innocent kid. Besides, it's not like her sister's going to do it." Willow shrugged. "When she started at Sunnydale last year, I volunteered for a mentoring program with the youngest year and I was assigned as her mentor. I took a liking to her. I guess I felt a little sorry for her. What, with her sister not seeming to care and all."

Tara nodded. "Fair enough. She's lucky."

"You think?"

"Well with you looking out for her, yeah. She's really lucky. Hey, is that…" Tara trailed off, staring around the corner at something.

Willow followed her friends gaze. There was Faith Lehane, with a slender, tall black haired man and another similar looking man, all but for the platinum blonde hair. "Faith?" Willow whispered in suggestion. "Yeah that's her."

"Who are the guys with her?"

"I don't know." Willow admitted. "No one knows much about her. She's kinda scary though and I think she's kind of dark."

"Well, hanging in dark ally ways with strange men…" Tara said, thinking about it. "Yeah, I think I'd call that dark."

Willow nodded her agreement, starting to tug in Tara's arm. "Come on, let's go. I don't really like it round here."

"Yeah." Tara agreed, allowing Willow to drag her away. "The place kinda has an eerie vibe to it huh?"

Willow took Tara's hand and led her to the willow tree by the lake that had quickly become their secret place. Tara, following Willow's lead took a seat on the grass with her back against the tree trunk.

"So, what do you think?" Willow asked. "Do you like it here?"

"If it wasn't for my dad, and you, I wouldn't like it at all." Tara admitted. "But being with my dad, and especially you, makes it worthwhile staying."

"Really?" Willow asked, a tear prickling in her eye.

"Yeah. Willow, you're the only one who's really been nice to me here."

"That might have something to do with the fact that you met me before anyone else."

"What?"

"I'm kinda the loser at Sunnydale." Willow admitted sadly. "Anyone who hangs out with me is probably gonna get that label too."

"You're not a loser Willow." Tara said, lifting Willow's fallen head with a finger to her chin.

"I'm not?" Willow asked, her voice hopeful.

"Only if you let yourself be Willow, and you're not. They're the losers."

"They are?" Willow asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Because they're the ones missing out on getting to know the beautiful, selfless, wonderful person that is you."

Willow blushed.

"You really think that?"

"How could anyone not?" Tara asked, taken aback. "You really are. If they think you're a loser, they're the crazy ones."

As Tara grabbed Willow's hand and squeezed it lightly, a chill went down her spine.

* * *

Willow lay in her bed that night, staring dreamily up at the ceiling. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered Tara's kind words that afternoon. How good they'd made her feel. How, for once in her life, she'd felt wanted. She remembered Tara's sincerity and the disbelieving look in her eyes when Willow had confessed. The sound of her voice, her eyes, glittering in the sunlight.

She was so beautiful.

* * *

Tara Maclay could remember as clear as a bell her first day at Sunnydale High. She would never forget it. She couldn't. Because it was the day she met Willow Rosenberg for the first time, and it was the best day of her entire life. She could still remember wondering whether Willow was calling out to someone else and then feeling stupid when she realised it was her that she'd been talking to. She remembered how the breeze had picked at her hair, making it fly a little and how the sun had made her beautiful green eyes shine. She remembered how welcoming she'd been, how cheery she was. Her warmth. Her bright, sweet voice, the enchanting, shimmering eyes. She was so beautiful.

So unbelievably beautiful.


	5. 5 I Want You

"Tara?" Willow asked disbelievingly as a pale blue car stopped beside her on the footpath and the window fell to reveal the lovely blonde.

"Like it?"

"Like it?" Willow repeated, taken aback. "Tara, it's great! Where? How? Since when can you?"

"My dad gave it to me. He felt guilty for missing all of my other birthdays, and the Christmases he wasn't there for when I was growing up. Last weekend. I've been able to drive for ages. I just haven't had my own car before."

"Ok. Now I wish I had a father I never knew." Willow said, looking at the car again.

Tara laughed. "Want a lift?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Willow, if I minded, I wouldn't have offered." Tara said seriously, leaning over to open the door for her friend.

"That'd be great. If you're sure…" Willow said uncertainly, slipping into the car beside her friend. As she closed the door after her, Tara started driving.

"Of course I don't mind Willow. You're my best friend." When they stopped briefly at a traffic light, Tara turned to glance at her friend. A sort of serious, demanding yet unthreatening stare. "Willow, you have got to stop questioning this. Doubting it every single second of every single day." At another set of traffic lights, Tara quickly reached over and pinched Willow's forearm lightly.

"Ouch!" Willow complained, rubbing her arm and staring over at her friend. "Tara, what was that for?"

"See?" Tara asked, glancing at her friend briefly. "It's real Willow. I'm here. I am your friend and I am not going anywhere. I promise you. I am not going anywhere. This is not a dream. You have a friend. I am your friend and I am not going anywhere."

"It's not a dream." Willow said breathlessly and Tara nodded, relieved that Willow finally seemed to be understanding it.

"You're my best friend. But it can't be real." She continued and Tara banged her head against the steering wheel. Back to square one. Again.

"How can't it be real?" Tara asked. "I just pinched you. It hurt. It's real. Or do I need to do it again?" She asked playfully.

"No!" Willow said, playfully defensive as she thrust her arm out of Tara's reach.

"But really Willow, how _can't_ it be real?" Tara asked, turning to face her friend as she parked the car.

"You." Willow said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You can't be real. A person as wonderful, as brilliant as you has _got_ to be a dream."

Tara blushed. "Aww. Willow. You've always been so sweet. I am real. I'm right here Sweetie." At that, Willow's heart sped up. "Look, I'm right here, with you. Living, breathing. I _am_ real and I'm not going anywhere."

"You won't?" Willow asked disbelievingly. "Because I wouldn't blame you if you did want to go. No one ever wastes their time on me. No one wants silly old little Willow."

"I do." Tara said simply.

"You do?"

"I do. I want you Willow. All of you. Silly, beautiful, affectionate, wonderful, amazing, perfect you."

Tara threw her hands up in the air, as if to surrender. "God. Willow, I can't take this anymore."

Concern flooded the redhead's face. "Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry..."

"You haven't done anything wrong Willow. Nothing. It's just…" Tara trailed off and pressed her lips hard against Willow's, kissing her passionately. Once the shock had faded away, Willow closed her eyes and kissed Tara back, realising that that moment was everything she'd ever wanted, everything she'd ever dreamed of.

Tara pulled away just as quickly as she'd leant in. "I-I'm s-sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No." Willow smiled, resting a gentle hand on Tara's knee. "It's ok. I… I liked it."

"Good b-b-because I didn't know if I could handle it anymore."

"Handle what Tara?"

"This. I… I didn't even know if you batted for that team. Heck I don't even know if _I_ bat for that team."

"Tara, what are you trying to say?"


	6. 6 With You

"I don't know. I…" Tara trailed off, trying to figure out how to say it. "Willow, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Really?" Willow asked, her eyes glittering. "That's good. Really good. Because, I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but I've fallen for you Tara."

Tara nodded. "That's a good thing. Willow, that's definitely a good thing. Because something tells me that I won't stop loving you anytime soon. If I ever stop at all." Willow laughed as she leaned forward to meet Tara's lips with her own.

"How am I supposed to tell my Dad?" Tara asked worriedly, panic in her eyes. "He doesn't even know I… I didn't even know I was… And then there's you…" Tara let her head fall into her hands and shook it.

"Exactly." Willow said, causing Tara to look up at her.

"What?"

"Me." Willow said simply, her smile putting Tara at ease. "You've got me. You don't have to tell him alone if you don't want to Tara. I could be there with you."

"You could?" Tara asked. "Willow, you would do that for me?" She looked at Willow as if trying to decipher whether or not she was really there. Whether or not it was all a happy, wonderful dream.

Gently, Willow put her hand on Tara's knee, her soft, warm, bright smile unwavering and her eyes sincere. "Tara, I love you. Of course I would. I would be there, with you forever. For as long as you want me."

"Always." Tara said, resting her hand atop Willow's and interlacing their fingers together.

"Hmm?"

"I'll always want you Willow." Tara said, smiling up at her.

"So will I." Willow said, squeezing her hand gently. "Shall we get out there then?"

Tara stayed silent, unsure.

"Tara?" Willow asked, concern flooding her eyes. "Tara are you ok? We don't have to go now if you don't want to. Not until you're ready."

"No." Tara said. "I'll never really be ready. But, now's as good a time as any. May as well just do it huh?"

"May as well." Willow agreed.

* * *

As she always did before heading in for the day, Willow looked up at the tall, dark dreary building she'd come to know as school. But this time was different. Because this time she had a gentle, warm, reassuring hand squeezing her own. This time, she had Tara.

"You ready?" Willow asked, looking over at the beautiful, somewhat nervous blonde.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tara gulped, looking nervously over at Willow.

"Well," Willow said, smiling brightly. "Let's go knock 'em dead hey?"

"Hey." Any nervousness Tara felt was immediately put to rest at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey you." Willow smiled playfully, pecking Tara's cheek lightly as she took a spot beside her.

* * *

"So," Tara started casually, scooting closer to her.

"What is it?" Willow asked, trying her best to hide her excitement, though the small smile that escaped her lips deceived her.

"Do you want to meet my father tomorrow night?" Tara asked, wincing a little as she waited for Willow to speak.

"Sure." Willow smiled.

"Oh good." Tara said, relieved. "I was scared you'd say no."

"Why would I?" Willow asked. "You're wonderful. I'm sure you're father's great." She reached for Tara's hand, squeezing it lightly "I can't wait."


	7. 7 Truth

"Mr Giles?" Willow said disbelievingly, her eyes growing wide as none other than Giles opened the door. "Have I come to the wrong place?"

"No Sweetie." Came Tara's gentle voice. Willow craned her neck to see past Giles and sure enough, there was Tara with her lovely smile and bright glittering blue eyes.

"Tara. Would you care to fill us in on what's going on here?" Giles asked, whipping around to face his daughter.

"I.. I d-didn't kn-know you two kn-knew each other…" Tara started slowly.

"Willow's my best student." Giles said proudly, causing Willow to blush a little as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks."

"Now Willow, we can't leave you standing out there all night. You'll catch a cold. Now please, come on in." Giles ushered Willow inside, an uncertain smile forming on her face.

"I don't mean to be rude but we are expecting a guest."

"Dad, she is the guest." Tara spoke up suddenly.

"Dad?" Willow repeated questioningly, staring at Tara.

"Willow's the…" Giles said, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Tara nodded, blushing as she came closer. "Well, now we don't have to keep it secret anymore do we Dad?"

"No I guess not." Giles said, wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"Wait on, so Tara's your daughter, Mr Giles?" Willow asked, looking wide eyed at the school librarian, her favourite teacher.

"Yes."

"And Giles is your father?" She asked turning to Tara who nodded, sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Willow." Tara said solemnly, gently squeezing her hands. "Dad, he wanted to keep it a secret. He didn't want anyone to judge me."

"Mr Giles." Willow said, her voice raised slightly as she looked over at him. "Mr Giles you know I would never judge anyone that way! Never."

"I know." Giles smiled apologetically. "But I didn't realise. I didn't know that you were 'the girl'. I didn't even realise the two of you were friends."

"Tara, why didn't you just tell me?" Willow asked, turning back to her girlfriend. "Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know. But I didn't want to upset Dad and I didn't realise you two were close let alone really knew each other at all."

"Well," Giles said, standing up, "I think we all know the truth now, correct? Tara's my daughter, Willow, you're her girl…" The two girls laughed at his struggle.

"Girlfriend." Tara finished for him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll get used to it." He said, wincing, "and Willow's my best pupil."

"Yep." Willow agreed, the brightness returned to her eyes and the smile to her face. "I think that covers it."

"So, lets get to dinner than shall we?" Tara asked, rising from her seat. "It'll go cold otherwise."

* * *

"Mr Giles, are you sure you're ok with this?" Willow asked, her eyes brimming with concern. "I mean with me. Tara being your daughter and all…"

Giles chuckled, breaking the tension. "Willow, I couldn't imagine anyone better for my little girl." Tara blushed and Giles looked over at her. "I know I haven't known you that long Dear, but I'm your father. I'm allowed to scrutinise your dates. Make sure they're perfect. It's my job, and with Willow here. Well…" He shrugged. "You've certainly found a wonderful girl. But Willow, if you hurt her…" He said seriously, turning to face the redhead and causing his daughter to blush wildly.

Willow laughed lightly. "I'll have you to answer to, I know Mr Giles. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Dad.." Tara complained, her face getting closer in colour to that of her girlfriend's hair.

"It's ok Sweetie." Willow said, resting a gentle hand on Tara's knee. "That's what fathers do. He's just doing his job."

Giles smiled, satisfied. "See? Thank you Willow."

"Anytime Mr Giles."


	8. 8 Love

"Hey, can I ask you two something?" Tara asked nervously, her hair falling a little and partially covering one eye.

"You know you can ask me anything Tara." Willow said, smiling brightly.

"What do you want to know?"

"How long have you known each other? When did you meet?"

"My first day of high school." Willow started, remembering the day clearly. "My first day at Sunnydale High. I was never exactly the most popular person in the world…"

"There were some lovely young girls taunting the life out of her." Giles continued. "Poor thing."

"I was walking. Or, I suppose you'd call it power walking actually."

"When she ran straight into me, a little way away from the library."

"I remember." Willow smiled fondly at the memory. "I was really upset, so you took me back with you to the library and calmed me down, made me tell you what was wrong." She turned back to look at Tara again. "Ever since then, the library's kind of been my safe place, my solace in chaos."

"You were always very studious. With the amount of time you spent there. Hiding, studying, reading, we've gotten to know each other over time." Giles finished, a contended smile on his face. "And now you're my favourite."

"Hey!" Tara objected playfully.

"Ok," Giles said, "equal favourite."

Tara folded her arms across her chest. "That's better." She said. "But I didn't think teachers were supposed to have favourites."

Willow and Giles glanced at each other, then back at Tara. "Teachers can have their secrets too." They said together.

* * *

"I'm really glad you like my Dad Willow." Tara smiled, loosely swinging their hands back and forth as they walked along.

"I'm really glad you like my favourite teacher." Willow laughed, making Tara laugh along with her.

"But, more than anything," Tara said, stopping. She turned to face Willow and took her other hand in her own. "I'm really, really happy you like me."

"I don't like you Tara." Willow said. Tara dropped her girlfriend's hands, her mouth falling open.

"Wha…" But before she had time to finish her sentence, Willow spoke again.

"I _love_ you." She said, a loving smile forming on her lips as she pressed them to Tara's, kissing her softly.

When they pulled apart, Willow noticed some of the cheerleaders staring at them, gawking.

"What are you looking at!?" She yelled, pushing Tara behind her while keeping a firm, yet gentle grip on her hand.

"Willow…" Tara whispered softly in protest.

"It's ok Baby. I'll handle this." Willow said definitely. "Well!?" She asked, turning back to the now somewhat shell shocked cheerleaders a few metres away. "Never seen two girls before?"

"Not like _that_." Cordelia said weakly, unable to think of a good comeback.

* * *

Little was Willow aware, Faith had noticed the young redhead's sudden outburst and had gone at a run to find Mr Giles, who returned quickly. Tara cringed as she saw them hurrying up the path.

"Just like you kissing your boyfriend isn't it?" Faith asked, her eyebrow raised and her arms folded across her chest.

"Who do you think you are looking at my daughter that way?" Giles asked, too enraged to care if his secret slipped.

"I'm sorry Mr Giles." Cordelia started weakly. "Wait, your _what_?"

"You heard me." Giles said definitely, his own arms folded and a stern expression on his face. "Now why don't you run along and play with your pretty little pom poms?" He asked sarcastically, practically spitting out the final two words.

Quickly, Cordelia made to leave.

"And don't you _dare_ look at them in that manner again. Either of them. Or, you will be answering to me." Giles growled after her. "Thank you Faith."

"No problem Mr G- Man." Faith said happily, wandering away.

* * *

The first thing Giles noticed as he turned around was Willow and Tara applauding him from their tree.

"Wow Dad!" Tara said.

"Way to go Mr Giles!" Willow said brightly as he came between them and began walking with them back up the path toward the library.

Gently, Giles put his arms around their shoulders.

"I'm impressed." Willow smiled proudly, looking up at him.

"Now," Giles said seriously, "if _anyone_ and I mean _anyone_ bothers either of you again, about anything, you come to me, ok?"

"We will Dad." Tara promised. "But we _are_ big girls now. I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"I'm sure you're quite capable." Giles said. "But sometimes, Big Bad Daddy might need to step in."


End file.
